My Future is Now, Thanks to You
by The Missing Fangirl
Summary: The Diodeshipping duo are separated from Serena and Bonnie—again. They then show their true affection for each other while no one is watching—or so they think...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Hey, this is The Missing Fangirl! Sorry I couldn't post anything in a little while, I was really busy...anyways, here's a new Diodeshipping fanfiction for you! It takes place during episode 73, _A Fashionable Battle!_ **

**Well, that's all I have to say right now, so happy reading!**

* * *

 **My Future is Now, Thanks to You**

-By The Missing Fangirl-

"Where are Bonnie and Serena?" Clemont asked aloud. Our hands were suddenly clasped together. It was a good thing, because no one was paying attention to us. It was also bad because that meant that he was really worried. Everyone else's eyes were focused on the seemingly endless runway.

My gaze was fixated on the cute inventor adjacent to me.

I looked around the crowd. No sign of Serena or Bonnie. "I can't see them, Clemy." I said worriedly and squeezed his hand. "But they're probably fine," I added. "Bonnie's a tough cookie and Serena can take care of herself. They'll be fine without us."

"I can't see them either," Sawyer agreed.

The two of us jumped and unclasped hands quickly. We turned around and looked at the green haired boy, embarrassed. Neither of us remembered that he followed us. _Oh, Arceus, our secret! Whoops..._

He realized the situation with a slight widening of his lazy looking eyes. "Oh, are you two dating?" Clemont nodded nervously. "That's... _cool,_ " he said, his voice cracking in the process. "I'm so happy for you two. _Really._ " His eye twitched a bit.

"Oh, really?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Thanks, Sawyer!" I grinned ear to ear at him. His face went pink. _Hmm, it must've been the lighting._

Our attention was then caught by the sudden change in lighting. The spotlights turned on and pointed to the curtains. Out appeared the Laverre City gym leader, Valerie. She went on about her introduction, disappeared back inside the curtains, and out came the models.

Girls in all different designs of clothes walked through the runway. We saw many Pokémon style patterns, like Azumarill, Chimecho, Florges, etc.. Suddenly we saw a kaleidoscope of colors. Two models were wearing Valerie's newest line of fashion. _Wait, those weren't models!?_

" _Serena!?_ " I gasped, dumbfounded.

" _Bonnie!?_ " Clemont exclaimed incredulously. His jaw dropped out of sheer shock from seeing his little sister walking the runway. The little girl was waving happily at the captivated audience. The older girl walked stiffly. They stopped walking when they found our location. Sawyer said something about them that I wasn't listening to, because when their eyes locked with ours, my heart stopped.

 _Oh my Arceus, we're still holding hands!_

Bonnie blinked twice, curiosity turning to shock. All the color drained from Serena's face, and she suddenly went completely silent. She looked like she had died inside.

Then Bonnie kneeled down on one knee and took my free hand. "ASH IS A KEEPER!" She squealed with delight. Clemont and I were only about a meter away from the platform, so her squeal severely hurt my eardrums. "Ash, will you take care of my brother?" The girl caught the attention of the crowd, and then everyone was looking at the two of us. Even Valerie peeked through the curtains, wanting to get a piece of the action.

The inventor seemed very upset, his cheeks turning a dark pink. His free hand clenched into a fist. After that he began to scold, " _Bonnie!_ I told you a million times to sto—"

"I will," I stated strongly. The little girl shrieked happily, let go of my hand and the crowd gave us an 'Aww!'. I squeezed Clemont's hand once more and smiled at him. My cheeks flushed, which never usually happened in public. The young gym leader's lips curled up at the ends.

I continued, "I can't guarantee that I can take care of him for as long as he lives, but I can assure you that I can care for him for as long as _I_ live. I know now that I have to own up to this relationship. So yes, I will take care of Clemont, and I don't want to hide this from anyone any longer. I've hurt too many people because of it." I glanced at Serena, a deep silence bordering between us. "So I'll smother him with as much love as I can and cherish him for as long as I've got."

Bonnie gave off another squeal and clasped her hands together.

"And Serena," I turned to the other girl. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes like a veil. "I can't return your feelings...I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. I should've told you so you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

The future Pokémon Coordinator appeared to be absolutely in shock. A tear rolled down her cheek. She pursed her lips.

Then she broke out into a pained grin, an air of melancholy surrounding her. "It's okay, Ash. I understand totally, and I'll lay off. I'm sorry too, for not realizing that there are other guys for me out there. I'm also sorry for not noticing that you and Clemont shared something special. I was just so hung up on you. I know I'll find someone someday soon, and I'm happy for you two. Really." She gave a weak smile to us both. Some women in the crowd were wiping away tears.

The corners of my lips turned upwards. "Thank you, Serena. For understanding so much." After that statement, the show went on, and everything was a blur. Sometime in the mix, Sawyer got chosen to battle Valerie, which he lost, etc., etc..

But the moments I spent together with Clemont were perfectly crystal clear in my heart. (I know it sounds cliché, but what other way am I supposed to say it?) Like how during the battle, he was spitting out awesome battling facts like an encyclopedia (which was super cute!). At the end of the ceremony, everyone applauded loudly for the Laverre City gym leader. I picked that perfect moment to steal a small peck from my boyfriend. He slightly blushed and gazed at me, stars in his eyes.

"I love you, _Ash Ketchum._ " He said. My heart skipped a beat at hearing my name escape his lips. To my shock, he leaned forward and kissed me. _I'm usually the one to initiate contact...but I kinda like it._ I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. _Arceus, I'm madly in love with this boy!_ After we separated, we leaned our heads together.

"I love you too, Clemont." I beamed, delighted by his actions while he smirked, looking smug with himself.

Then he confessed, "It took all my courage to do that..." After that statement, he looked down and smiled shyly. His ears burned red and his cheeks were flushed.

 _If this isn't love,_ I thought and smiled warmly. _Then I don't know what love is._

Our eyes met and his blue eyes gleamed. I kissed his temple. He interlaced our fingers together and whispered, "My future is now, thanks to you."

* * *

 **So here's a _surprise_ —I'm in the process of writing another Diodeshipping fanfic that takes place right after this one! It's going to be _multi-chaptered,_ and I'm so excited! I don't know when I'll be posting the first chapter for it, though...I want to complete it first before I start posting, so I'll be able to update the story on a regular schedule. **

**Just so you know, I will follow the upcoming story to the end, so don't worry about me abandoning it! I could _never_ do that to you guys, and it would forever be in my conscience if I _did_ abandon it. I'm not going to say what the plot is, because I want to keep you guys on your toes here! :) Well, I don't want to take up anymore of your time, so farewell for now!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **~ The Missing Fangirl**


End file.
